non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Venatosaurus saevidicus
Venatosaurus (Furious Hunter Lizard) is a large Velociraptor like dinosaur living on Skull Island. It is 16-24 feet long but is fairly lightweight for its size. Overview Living on Skull Island's high lands, these large, vicious creatures are superb predators that preyed on animals even 10 times their own size. Descended from a dromeosaurid ancestor, Venatosaurus has evolved into an predator well-equipped for life on Skull Island. The hips are more mobile, allowing greater agility and flexibility, albeit at a sacrifice of running speed. The hips joints also allow them to crouch down to the ground, giving them the ability to use even the slightest cover if needed. Venatosaurus' eyes are set high on the head, allowing them to peer over cover while remaining hidden. Their eyes are function much like a cat's allowing them to see in dim light. The rib cage is shorter but deeper, giving more flexibility at the waist and hips, without sacrificing lung capacity. The deep ribs also allow for better muscle attachment, meaning the forearms are stronger and more able to hold onto prey. They would have a chance to prey on the Brontosaurs, Ligocristus, Ferrucutus', baby Megaprimatus Kongs, Diablosaurs, and Asperdorsus'. Venatosaurus tends to strike from ambush, getting as close as possible before bursting out of cover and chasing down its prey. If possible, a bite is used to hold the target, followed by a strike from the deadly toe claw. Venatosaurus isn't adverse to using the island's terrain to its advantage and will chase prey into dead end canyons or over low cliffs. True to their name, these "furious hunter-lizards", are the most dangerous predators to be found on Skull Island, aside from the V-Rex. Pack-hunters, Venatosaurus is a lean, mean, killing machine, a top-tier predator capable of tackling the largest prey items Skull Island has to offer. Highly intelligent and social, Venatosaurus live in packs of six to twelve full-grown adults and assorted young. They prefer the jungles to the open grasslands (although they will hunt in the open at night), as the thick forests provide cover for them and nests for their young. Venatosaurus nests are dug out amid the roots of giant jungle trees. Any chicks are the responsibility of the entire pack, who will bring back food for the young. While out hunting, a single guard will remain behind, watching over the nest. Hunting territories are large, and well marked, with a mixture of tree scrapings, urine, feces, and the like. Other packs may contest territory from time to time, with a lot of posturing, roaring, and noisy displays designed to resolve the dispute before violence would break out. Gallery File:Venatosaurus1.jpg|''King Kong'' (2005) File:Ven.jpg|''Peter Jackson's King Kong'' video game File:Kong96raptor.png|The original concept art of a raptor during the production of an unmade 1996 King Kong film. File:Kong96raptor2.png|One of the early concept arts of the raptor. File:Kk96raptor.png|The almost final design of the raptor during the production of the 1996 draft of the remake. File:09_kong_skullisland.jpg|A pack of raptors stalking at night. File:Artwork.jpg|A group of venatosaurs confronting young v-rexes. File:Venatosaurus_Skeleton.png|Skeleton view. File:Kk05raptormaquette.png|Maquette of a raptor. Notes *During the production of the 1996 screenplay, the raptors were originally designed to be similar to the ones from Jurassic Park, but since the film was still fresh on everyone's minds, the venatosaurs were redesigned to be completely different to avoid confusion. *The venatosaurs fill the role of the carnotaurs from Peter Jackson's original 1996 screenplay of King Kong. *The raptor's design appears to have mammalian traits like having a face and eyes similar to a canine. *Despite its dromaesaurid heritage, the venatosaur has an appearance akin more to an Allosaurus than its descendants. Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Jungle Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Known Binomen Category:Characters Debuting in 2005 Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Dromaesaurs Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Extreme Category:King Kong Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Creatures Designed by Jamie Beswarick Category:Characters Portrayed by CGI Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Animals Category:EX